Hades is my Father
by SamanthaThonus
Summary: Yanni is the new kid at Angelcroft, a school for Demigods and he finds out Hades is his father but then discovers his father wants to take him back to the Underworld with him. But Yanni can't have that.
1. New School New Life

**Hope you enjoy; dont forget to review !**

I hadn't gave much thought of how my life would turn out after I allegedly raped that girl at that party last year but I'm pretty sure it didn't involve my mom shipping me off to some private academy in the middle of bum fucking nowhere. I even tried to reason with her telling her some bullshit that I was going to change and that I would quit doing drugs and getting into fist fights at school. But I didn't get the woman enough credit, she knew me a lot better then I thought and didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth.

My mom gave me a smile smile as she pulled up to Angelcroft's main gate. My mom had flew with me to Germany so I wouldn't be 'alone'. I looked out of our rental car's window at the stone hell hole I was going to. It almost looked like a castle. I reluctantly got out of the car and pulled my shit out of the trunk and walked up to the front gate watching as my mother drove away. There was a female guard standing there and god almighty was she sexy. Her long brown curly hair flowed all the way down to her ass and her cold blue eyes bore a look of anger as she saw my eyes wondering.

"Name?"

"Yanni Rybkin."

She flipped through some papers and found my name. She smiled at me and pushed a small putton located on her belt which opened the gate to the academy.

"A car is waiting for you Lord Rybkin."

I looked at her in bewilderment. Lord? I shrugged it off seeing as this was an academy and they addressed everyone properly. I stood there waiting for the car and then watched it pull up. A large brawny man stepped out of the the Hummer and came over to me. He gave me a look and loaded my bags into the back of the the large black vehicle. I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do when the blue eyed man stepped in front of me. He put his large hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

"My name is Skylar Fox and I will be your guardian. Welcome to Angelcroft academy, Lord Rybkin."

I looked at him with wide eyes and the questions flooded my mind.

"Wait."

Skylar turned around to face me again and gave me a questionable gaze.

"What am I doing here? Why are you calling me Lord? What the fuck do I need a guardian for?"

The words came out of my mouth so fast I wondered if Skylar the blue eyed, freckle faced, muscular, blond haired guardian had heard them correctly.

"Your here because you are royalty. A lost royalty. And you need a guardian because you are unsafe outside these grounds now that everyone in our world knows who you are they'll be coming to get you."

"Who's coming to get me?"

"Hades."

I simply stared at him with disbelief. I atually started laughing for this appeared comical to me. But Skylar looked serious enough to where I trusted him to just get in the car and shut up until we got inside the building.

The building was built out of gray stone. Plain gray stone. But it looked like a castle. There was 9 stories to the building and two seperate dorms; Royalty and Non-Royalty. Skylar escorted me to the Dean's office and I simply complied. Two more guardians showed up when we were on our way to collect my things and take them to my room. I let them take it considering I always kept my weed in my black and yellow Yankee's hat which was on top of my head. We passed a mirror on the way there and I took a double look at myself. My wispy black hair was flipped at the ends of my hat, and my milk chocolate brown eyes were hazed with red for I smoked a joint before I came. My mom actually believed it was a cigarette. My pale skin and black shirt worked nice and my ragged jeans hung low on my waist. I looked at myself even harder. Why would I of all people, be royalty?

A girl past us and she looked at my with playful eyes. She was okay; her long black hair curled neatly and her black eye liner made her look like a racoon. Overrall she wasn't as nice looking as I thought the girls here would be so I didn't give her a second look and kept my eyes forward heading to the deans office.

When we got there I took a cigarette from my pocket and lit it up inhaling the smoke into my lungs. Skylar gave me a dirty look and took the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it towards the ground then proceeded to stomp it out. I gazed at the lifeless burnt out cigartte on the ground with sad eyes. That was my last fucking cigarette.

I entered the office pissed off and didn't want to hear shit from some old guy. The dean was old as fuck to. His gray slicked back hair stuck to his head with 3 pounds of gel, his mud brown eyes stared at me assessing every feature I had. He was wearing a suit and tie with polished alligator shoes. I tried making out his name on the plaque that was placed on his desk but i couldnt from the layer of dust that was on it.

"My name is Dean Winchester." His voice was hoarse and unforgiving.

"Im Yanni." I spoke obnoxiously.

"I know Lord Rybkin. Welcome to Angelcroft. "

I sighed. Again with the whole lord shit. I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to tell me some sort of information of why I was here.

"You might be wondering why your here."

I nodded.

"You are apart of a lost royal family and the only one surviving in your bloodline. We brougt you here for your own protection. As you can see we've already assigned Skylar to you for all your needs and security. You'll be attending this school until your 21 when you graduate. Then you will be apart of the royal court and Skylar will be with you the whole way threw. Please enjoy your stay."

I laughed, and when I say I laughed I mean I laughed my ass off.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

I couldn't believe what came out of this old man's mouth. I thought I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up.

"No, now get to your dorm, unpack your stuff, and get to class."

He handed me a schedule with my classes on them and I looked at the piece of paper. First period mechanics, second period Trigonometry, third period weight lifting, fourth period greek mythology. I smiled still feeling a buzz from the joint and left towards my dorm.

The room was fucking huge and the walls were blood red, my favorite color. My bed sheets were black and the carpet was stark white. I grinned at the color arrangement and notice another bed in baby blue accross the room from mine. I looked at Skylar and he shook his head no. I had a roommate and it wasn't my good 'ol pal Skylar. I just hoped he wasn't a dick and he wasn't gay. I unpacked all my clothes and put them in the white chest in front of my bed.

Skylar walked across the room and handed me a uniform.

"Oh hell no." I looked at the uniform in disgust. There was no way I was wearing that.

Skylar gave me a stern look and sighed. "Your funeral kid."

I chuckled and walked out of my room and to class. I heard Skylar's footsteps behind me and I smirked. I got to my classroom door when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around towards him. My eyes started blazing and he shoved the uniform into my chest. I growled and my muscles tensed up. Skylar saw the look in my eyes and stepped back then prepared himself for battle. I slid my left foot behind my right and put my hands up. Skylar mimicked me and then threw the first hit trying to subdue me. I dogded it and then landed a left hook to his rib cage. He winced but kept at it and tried to land a punch but I jumped out of the way before he could get to me. He sighed and lowered his hands.

"Im done." Then Skylar's expression changed to fear. I raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze to my shirt that was slowly burning away. I yelped at tried to extinguish the flames on my body yet the flames didn't hurt. I then looked down to see the strange black tattoo burning into my skin.

"What the fuck!" I yelled looking at Skylar for some sort of direction but got no such luck. I looked down again to see the now completed tattoo on my left peck just abot my nipple. I recognized the symbol from my social studies class in 6th grade. It was the Greek symbol of Hades, the God of the Underworld. "Skylar, what the hell does this mean?"

Skylar looked down and kicked the ground a little bit, "He's claimed you as his son."

My eyes widened and I stared at him but I kept my cool. At this point people began to exit their classrooms and crowd around us to see what the commotion was. As the onlookers began to realize I had been claimed by Hades the hectic state of the situation got worse. I heard a variety of reactions to the news and tried to listen in on some of them when Skylar straightened up and cleared his throught.

The students got the hint and quickly disappeared back into their classrooms. I took the uniform considering I had no shirt and stripped down to my boxers and changed in the middle of the hallway. Shit, I had nothing to hide. The khaki pants hung comfortably around my waist and black v neck with the schools symbol on it fit snugly around my muscles. I changed my vans for some dress shoes but kept my Yankees hat on. I walked into my Greek Mythology class feeling like a million dollars.


	2. Backstreet Boys

**Im hoping you like Chapter one and so this is Chapter two . Please revieww :D**

My Professor didn't like the fact that I was late to class but I didn't care. She didn't like that I had distracted her class for the first part of if. Again, I didn't care. I scanned the room in search for a seat but was quickly called over by a group of guys that convienently had an open seat. I grinned and walked over their with Skylar coming with me but he didn't take a seat he just stood behind us and watched over me like a hawk.

"So what's your name kid?" The guy in the next desk asked me. He had long black straight hair had blue streaks running throughot it and he had forest green eyes. His tan skin was glowing and his full lips were slightly chaped. The guy was scrawny and he was tall.

"Yanni." I said assesing the other guys next to me. One had sunshine blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was stocky and tall with a white smile shining bright. The other one had caramel brown hair and grey eyes. He was tall and stocky, like his other friends but there was something different about him, something familiar.

"Im Dakotah, the blond is Josh and the brunette is Lucas. Were your new bestfriends." Dakotah said with a playful look in his eyes. I laughed as nodded my head and shook hands with all of them. I turned toward the professor that was clearing her throat and tapping her foot on the ground. I laughed even harder but the guys stopped. Lucas kicked my chair and I stopped laughing and straightened up. I don't know why the guys were taking this bitch seriously but I played along and acted like a good boy. We had about an hour left of class so our teacher handed out a simple assignment that made us work in partners. All the guys had already been partnered and by the time the teacher got to me there weren't but a handful of people left.

"Your partnered with our best and brightest student Kyley."

I nodded and walked over to the petite girl that was looking at me with a hint of interest. I grinned and put my hand out in front of my body in a swift movement. She looked at it for a minute and debated whether to shake it or not. She didn't and pulled a pencil out of her bag. I snapped my hand back to my body and sat down beside her a scooted my desk closer to hers. She looked up at me and snorted. I pulled the shirt I was wearing up to my nose and sniffed. I didn't smell bad so what the fuck was she snortin' at.

"I'm Kyley." She spoke quietly and avoided eye contact with me. I slid my hand under her chin and pulled her face up so I could get a clear look at her. Her skin was pale, smooth and flawless except for the 2 dimples on her cheeks; one on each side. Her blue eyes were intertwined with green and her pupils were dialated. Her teeth were white and her smile was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at the living, breathing goddess in front of me.

She blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy red. I smiled then took my hand out from under her chin. She coughed nervously and began to do the worksheet by herself.

"I'm Yanni by the way, and you don't have to do the assignment by yourself. I can help you know. I'm not useless." I said with a certain firm tone I only use to defend myself when people think I'm incompetent when it comes to schoolwork. I sighed and grabbed her pencil from out of her hands and then slid the paper towards me. I looked at the sheet and what was written on it was Ancient Greek but I understood everyword. You basically had to translate the sentences into English. I did and wrote down the answers. I picked up the piece of paper and got up. I slowly walked over to the Professor's desk and gently placed the sheet in the turn in box. She looked up at me and I smiled obnoxiously at her.

"I didn't think I introduced myself, I'm Yanni Rybkin the Son of Hades. Please to meet you Professor" I looked up at the board to see her name, "Flowers." I began to smile again as she nodded her head and waved me off to go back to my seat.

I walked back up to the guys and sat down nonchalantly and my v-neck shifted to wear my tattoo was visible. The guys eyes widened in suprise but Dakotah was the first one to look back down at his paper.

"So what's the deal here guys? Which God is your parent?" I was curious to know if I was the only son of one of the big three.

Dakotah looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak before Lucas interjected, "I'm the Son of Ares. The God of War." I laughed for Lucas didn't look like the one for war with his Peace Sign emblym necklace hanging around his neck.

"You laugh but I highly suggest you don't fuck with him." Josh added and my laugter died down and I threw him a curious look. "I'm the Son of Apollo, the God of the Sun and Light and shit. That's why I look so damn good." He smiled as he said the last part and me and the guys started crackin up again.

"Well I'm the Son of Posiedon, the God of the Sea." Dakotah said as he tried to stop laughing.

"So were like Cousin's?" I said happy to have some family.

"Yeah, basically." Dakotah spoke with a smile knowing that we were gonna be close this year.

The bell rung and class was over and I was hungry as fuck. I looked at the guys and they rubbed their stomachs. I giggled and we all left towards the cafeteria. We looked like the fuckin Backstreet Boys or some shit cause as we were walking the girls would turn their heads as we passed them.

I turned towards Josh, "Does this always happen?"

"What do you mean dude?"

"All the girls."

"What about 'em? Are you gay or something?"

I smacked him upside the head and he laughed. "No I'm not gay. I'm just wondering why their mad doggin' us?"

He looked at me and grinned. "It's cause were hot shit."

I shrugged figuring he was right, remembering when I had gotten here there was girls already staring at me. I took my hat off and shook my head so my hair fell perfectly again and placed my hat back on knowing it flipped perfectly.

We entered the cafeteria at just the right moment. It was dead silent inside and the rest of the school was inside the giant high ceiling room. There was tables scattered across the room and the food line was near the front. Students were crowded around the tables and the lunch line all wearing relatively the same thing, the school uniform.

Me, Dakotah, Lucas, and Josh then walked up to the lunch line to get some grub. I grabbed chicken fingers, fries, a chocolate shake, and a burger. Skylar looked at my plate in disgust and I threw my hands up and laughed.

"Bitch, I'm hungry."

I looked at my friends plates and saw salads and spaghetti. I shrugged and walked back to the table grabbing a bottle of ketchup and a straw. I set my food on the table and walked over to where I saw Kyley. Her freinds gawked at me as I approached and she stared with wide eyes. I smiled at her took an unoccupied seat at their table.

"What do you want Yanni ?" Her words came out hesitantly and she couldn't quite meet my eyes. Her friends stared at her in shock wondering why she wouldn't worship me at my feet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Skylar giving me a disapproving look. I got up from the table and said goodbye to the girls.

"I was just trying to see if I could get a piece of ass." I said knowing that wasn't my true intention. I wanted to get to know Kyley. I seemed to like her and that's what suprised me the most.


	3. Dreams about War

I sat in my room contemplating life. Not literally but I thought about everything I had done. It was one of those days that you just sat in your room and thought. The weather outside decided to be shitty and rain. The sky was gray and their was no sight of my roommate yet. I figured now would be the best time to just relax having it be a Saturday and all.

I tried to remember the night that turned my life around; sometimes I could, sometimes I couldn't. I remembered I had just woken up to find a text on my phone that told me about a party about 10 miles away from my house. I figured my mom wouldn't care so I didn't bother asking and took her car. The drive was short and about 8 miles in you could hear the blasting music. When I arrived I saw my buddy Drake and got out of my car. He was talking to a girl that reeked of alcohol. Her curled blond hair was messed up and nappy and her make-up was smeared. Her dress was hiked on her left side and one of her heels was broke. As she yelled at Drake she slurred her words and he looked at me with worry spreading over his face.

I grabbed the girl by her arm and she screamed. She slapped me with her purse and then stumbled towards her friend who I guessed was going to take her home safely.

"Thank's for saving me bro." Drake said as we did our handshake and he slapped me on the back. I shrugged and went inside the small house that was shaking to do the ridiculous power of the bass. I spotted a beer keg on the floor and hoisted it up on the ping pong table next to it. People were crowded everywhere and depending on where you were in the house it was hard to move. I grabbed a red plastic cup from the table and filled it up with beer. I chugged the son of a bitch and got another cup. People came over to me and got themselves a cup and then left back to the room that radiated the music even though the sound of nightcore echoed throughout the house. I sighed knowing I shouldn't of come. I never was the party type.

I finished my second cup of beer and started to feel a slight buzz. I reminded myself to have some fun so I filled the cup up again.

" Are you just gonna drink that whole keg by yourself?"

I looked to the left and saw an unfamiliar face approaching me. It was a girl about my age with olive skin and bloodshot brown eyes. Her curvy figure was dressed in tight jeans and a bikini top showing off her boobs. Her straightened black hair fell down her back and her high heels made her about as tall as me.

"Nah, here." I handed her my cup and then tried to walk away but she stopped me by gripping my arm and then placing my hand on her ass.

"Why don't you stay?" Her words were a bit slurred but the look on her face was serious. I wasn't thinking right and smiled at her. She dragged me towards the living room and the music flowed through my veins. I began swaying, grinding hips with the strange girl. She giggled and then turned so we were face to face, practically breathing the same air. I moved my hands towards her ass and squeezed and she let out a moan. I grinned and then lead her to my car. I recalled my earlier thought of not being the party type and dismissed it. Before I could start the car she had already rid herself of her pants and began to climb on top of me. I unzipped my pants pulled her thong to the side.

After we were done I sorta just threw her out of the car and drove home. The buzz was wearing off and I immediately started feeling regret.

About a week later I came home to find 3 police cars there and my mother standing outside of the house crying. I walked up the driveway with my head hung low and joined my mother.

"Yanni Rybkin?" The police officer said as he assessed my appearance.

I nodded and he turned my around and put handcuffs on me. He read me my Miranda Rights and then shoved me in the back of the police car.

From there on I chose not to remember for it was 7 months with depression, drug abuse, and anger all because some girl couldn't deal with rejection.

With a snap of someones fingers I was out of my trance and started to assess my surroundings to find a strange white haired boy looking at me through red eyes. I shivered. The eyes gave me the creeps.

"I'm Mason." The crimson eyed boy said.

Rather then introducing myself to him I just stared. Those eyes...

He waved his hand in front of me and started to laugh. I snapped out of it and grinned.

I looked down at my feet."Yanni." I said as I scratched my head awkwardly. I didn't really know what else to say to him.

Mason laid on his sky blue bed and just stared up at the ceiling. I got up from where I was sitting, which happened to be my desk, and exited the room not wanting more awkwardness to occur between the two of us. I found myself walking towards the park and even noticed Skylar tailing behind me. I smiled to myself and slowed down waiting for Skylar to join me at my side. I didn't say anything to him, we just walked in silence until my feet stopped at a similar park bench. I had passed by it when I arrived yesterday. I sat down and hunched over putting my head in my hands.

Skylar rubbed my back and I looked over to him to see a comforting smile on his face. Then I did something I would never do, I hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered into my ear, "Everything's gonna be okay."

I berried my face into his neck and then realized we were in public. I violently ripped myself out of his embrace and walked quickly to my room not checking if Skylar was behind me or not.

What was that? I decided not to question myself any further and when I finally entered my room Mason was getting dressed.

"Uhh..."

Mason looked over to me and I blushed. It was extremely awkward just standing there looking at him half naked. He smiled over to me and I smiled back. When he broke eye contact with me I let out a sigh of relief.

This school was weird.

When Mason left I decided to step outside to see if Skylar was there and he was. He looked up at me and lifted his eyebrow. I swung the door open inviting him in and he slowly made his way through the door and onto my bed. I took a seat next to him and he put his hand on my knee. I looked up at him and there was a small smile on his face.

I parted my lips and closed the space between me and him. I brushed my lips against his and then pressed them down harder. I was surprised when Skylar didn't pull back as quickly as I thought he would. But when I finally pulled away I came to and begun to understand what I just had done. Then I remembered I wasn't gay.

I was not in any way gay.

I quickly stood up and started to pace around the room not knowing what to say to the man. So I stood there in front of him searching his face for something but found nothing.

Then I woke up. It had all been a dream. I sighed in relief as I stretched out my arms and looked over to the sky blue bed. It actually had a resident now. I narrowed in on the body and saw white hair poking out. I gulped. I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my towel and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was warm and it helped clear my head but I couldn't get Skylar out of my mind. Maybe I was gay after all.

When I got out of the shower the white beast had woken up and was reading a book. He looked up at me and I saw green eyes instead of red. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him with the towel still around my waist and shook his hand.

"Names Yanni." I quickly but boxers on and then waited for a reply.

"My names Mason." His voice was barely audible so I guessed he was generally shy. I shrugged it off and finished getting dressed. I said goodbye to Mason and then walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast. I saw Josh, Dakotah, and Lucas on the way there and joined there conversation. Apparently Hades killed a demigod and there was word of war between the gods.

"What does this mean?" I asked. I was curious as to what made Hades do something like that.

"Well for one thing you might want to avoid the kids of Hermes for a little while; and there could possibly be a war between your father – I mean Hades and Hermes. " Lucas replied. His tone was serious and he looked worried.

"You also have to factor in that Hermes is a lower level god and since Hades is one of the big three there might not be a war. Hermes might just accept that his son is dead and he needs to move on. I mean if I were him I wouldn't wanna fuck with Hades." Josh stated as he dove his hands into his pockets and waited for another one to share their thoughts.

"I get what your saying Josh but wouldn't that just encourage him more?" Dakotah asked as he looked at me for an answer.

"Guys, guys. Look, everything will be fine. Our parents will work it out. Not stop the talking and lets get to eating." It was the perfect way to draw their attention to a different subject and all the guys nodded in agreement.

Whew. Almost had to interject my thoughts there.

As we entered the cafeteria it was a different story. I guess the news hadn't just gotten to my friends but the entire school and as people caught sight of me they began balling up their fists and giving me dirty looks.

I rubbed the back of my neck and they guys sort of moved to the side knowing they couldn't defend me from all of these people at once.

As the herd stampeded towards me I readied myself and then looked to see Skylar in front of my protecting me from everyone.

"Enough!" Skylar's voice was loud and clear and the students halted. Everything began to calm down and Skylar turned around to face me. I nodded my head at him and suddenly felt my increasing appetite was gone.


End file.
